This invention relates primarily to ground water monitoring well systems and more particularly to providing a monitoring well cover that mechanically and environmentally protects the monitoring well.
Recent federal, state and local laws, regulations and ordinances require the drilling and placement of monitoring wells in the vicinity of storage tanks, open containment pooling areas of hazardous or waste materials or liquids, and various other categories of potentially hazardous or harmful activities which could leak or leach contaminants to the common underground water supply or water table. The design and construction of the monitoring wells and the related sampling equipment has given rise to a new technology which is substantially different from the equipment required for conventional water supply wells.
The concern for such laws and ordinances is to protect as much as possible the quality of the underground water table used as a drinking water supply or for other similar purposes. The theory of monitoring well use is that strategic placement of a specified number of wells around storage or manufacturing sites containing pollutants or toxic materials, and subsequent periodic sampling of water from the monitoring wells, would give an early indication of underground water supply contamination in the immediate vicinity of the potential threat. Samples taken from the monitoring wells on a periodic and systematic basis would be tested for their water quality. If a leak or leaching process begins to occur at the storage, manufacturing or processing site, the effects of pollutant intrusion into the underground water supply will be discovered early in its initial stages. The ability to discover early a serious water pollution problem in its formative stages will enable regulatory bodies or agencies to bring this to the immediate attention of those parties responsible for this problem. It also allows specific identification of a polluting site to the exclusion of others which may be in the area but not contributing to underground water pollution. The key to the success of such a system of proctoring lies in a program of systematic and continuous recovery of water samples from the monitoring wells and in maintaining the integrity of such monitoring wells from external events which could cause erroneous and biased readings from water quality analysis done on the recovered samples.
The monitoring well industry has developed monitoring wells which do not add to the potential pollution problem and which will give a representative sample of the ground water. Ground water samples can now be analyzed in the parts per billion range such that extremely accurate readings are readily available. One example is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,536 which illustrates an entire ground water monitoring system.
A problem with the system illustrated in the '536 patent, and one which is universal to all ground water monitoring systems, is that the top of the well is not protected from environmental or external mechanical forces which may damage the well or cause erroneous readings. As can be seen in the '536 patent as is common to all currently installed monitoring wells, the well extends above the ground a certain distance. The extension of the well above the surrounding ground level creates a potential problem whereby the well head can be struck by tractors, lawn mowers, vehicles or other external forces. Furthermore, it is exposed to the environment and can easily be tampered with.
The present invention relates to a well cover that seals and protects the monitoring well head and casing cover from foreign or extraneous liquid or solid contaminants or from contaminants resulting from natural rain fall, water runoff, or the shallow pooling of liquid occuring in the vicinity of the monitoring well casing cover.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the monitoring well casing has a liquid tight cover which is removable so that water samples can be taken. The well casing must be capable of being locked or placed within a housing which can be locked. Applicant has provided a well casing opening that is protected against outside contamination and which is mechanically sealed against the intrusion of natural elements such as rain fall or shallow pooling of spilled chemical liquids in the surrounding area. There is provided a main body housing which surrounds the well casing and well casing cover. The main body housing is anchored in place by concrete for stability. There is a main body housing cover which is received by the top of the main housing body and designed such that the cover will be flush with the surrounding ground level. A gasket between the cover and the main body housing provides a weather-tight seal. Furthermore, the cover is designed so that it will lock when rotated. Preferably, a special tool with a custom key will be received by a keyway in the cover so that opening the cover can only be done by authorized personnel.
Between the top of the main body housing and the well casing is a locking bar which restricts access to the well casing and well cover. The locking bar will be kept in place by means of a standard or conventional lock. With the lock opened, the locking bar can be removed permitting the person taking the sample to have access to the well cover.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a monitoring well cover which is flush with the surrounding ground level. An advantage of providing such a well cover is that the well will be protected from damage due to vehicles, tractors, lawn mowers or other such equipment.
Another object is to provide a weather-tight monitoring well that is sealed from the environment and will exclude the intrusion of natural elements such as rain fall or pooling of spooled chemicals in the vicinity of the ground water monitoring well.
Another object is to provide a ground water monitoring well cover that has locking means to limit the access to the ground water monitoring well by only authorized personnel.
Yet another object is to insure that monitoring wells are adequately and completely protected against false positive readings with regard to pollutant or toxic materials entering the well casing opening.